This Was My High School Life
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Glee, I'm just a Gleek like the rest of you! This is a BrittBerry romance with a Puckleberry friendship of course. I hope you like it, its a really good story if I do say so myself :)


A/N: This is story about Rachel and Brittany being together, how they got together, what they where going to do once they finished school and the future held for them. There is also a Rachel and Noah friendship, because you can't not right a story about Rachel and not have them as friends; well you can but its more better with there friendship. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>This Was My High School Life<p>

By: Me

I had the biggest smile on my face that I have ever had in my life, which was amazing seeing as I smile every single day but todays smiles was the biggest. No matter what they throw at me today the smile didn't whip off; I was slushed three times in the same day having to text Noah to borrow his football jersey because I had no more spare clothes. I should introduce myself and explain why I'm so happy; I'll the later a bit later. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry; in two month I'll be finished with high school forever and will be going to New York to become a big, big star. I made sure every I might knew that but what they didn't know I wasn't going alone, if I said that to anyone they would say it was probably Finn or Kurt.

* * *

><p>Everyone still thought I was obsessed with him and was best friend with his step-brother Kurt, but I wasn't Finn was jerk who wasn't ashamed to break girls hearts and Kurt was a back-stabbing bitch (excuse my French) but he was, he wasn't afraid of back-stabbing anyone just to get what he want. Noah Puckerman was my best friend; I was the only one beside his Mum allowed to call him that; if anyone else called him by his first name you would find yourself up against the wall or being snapped at. No one besides our parents new about our friendship, Noah wasn't ashamed to be friend with or to be seen with me in public and same with me but<p>

* * *

><p>I was known as the towns freak since the day I arrived here without a chance to even explain and I didn't want Noah who was one of the most popular gets at school; I didn't want him to have the same experience that I have had through my whole high school career. Noah wasn't the only person to see through all of the things people called me or tore me down with, the most expected but the un-expected person to me and the person is Brittany S. Pearce. A blonde cheerleader, best dancer that I have ever seen in my life and I had seen a lot of dancers, best friends to my two most tormentors Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. I know it wasn't a good idea to become friends with her but Brittany had never been mean to me so I had no reason to really doubt her and I took a chance on her; which paid off. I smiled to myself at the thought of Brittany, as I sat down on my normally chair in the glee club and wait for everyone else to get here. Brittany and I had become friends the first time after Santana had slushed me; she had found me in the bathroom crying she had brought me a change of clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>We had accidently spent the whole first two periods sitting on the bathroom talking with each other I had learn so much about her in that hour and I would never forget anything that she had told me. We had continued our friendship in secret for the same reason as for Noah, she had been deemed popular and had to keep up this appearances. Only dropping it when the three of us were together, Brittany had actually made everyone believe that she stupid or an idiot but Noah and I knew the truth; I was always amazed by the way she could act, dance and sing. Over the summer before sophomore year Brittany was on a cheerleading camp which left Noah and I to hang out, we had hung out all the time but it didn't feel the same without her there. Noah and I had gotten to talking about her, Noah had said he was thinking off asking her out and he saw my disappointed face; he asked what the face was for and I spilt my guts to him. Noah was surprised when I told him I was into girl, especially Brittany but like a good friend he was he had step aside for me, I couldn't believe he had done that but I was so grateful because I didn't want to compete with him to get the girl; especially when that girl was Brittany. After saying he then said I was now have to be his wing-woman I smiled at him but gladly accept it for him.<p>

* * *

><p>When the whole baby-drama thing happened that year I was a little disappointed in Noah for not wearing protection, for sleeping with his best friends girl (ever if Finn was a jerk, he didn't deserve it) and for making Quinn drunk enough to sleep with him; he had gotten an ear full from me. When it had all come out Finn had immediately kicked Quinn out of his out which was understandable so Noah took her in, which meant the two of us couldn't hung out at all. I was upset that I couldn't see Noah but I was happy at the same time because it meant Brittany and I got some alone time, and by the time the year was over Brittany was my secret girlfriend. I knew she and Santana were more than friends but when we started dating I knew she had immediately stopped putting out, but did start dating Artie to make it seem like she had broken up with Santana for a good reason; though Noah new the truth and the real reason. I was always jealous when I saw her pushing his chair down the hallway, sitting on his lap, feeding him grapes but nothing a quick make-out session could fix. One day I heard through the grapevine that Artie had called her stupid I didn't know why he had called her that but she was very upset and couldn't come find me so she went to find Noah, who at the time was messing around with Santana at the bleachers so she made it look like she was looking for Santana. I knew both Noah and Santana were both fuming at the wheelchair boy but I was fuming more than they were, so the next down when he had opened his locker and slushy came spilling out of his locker; I had the most evil satisfaction on my face. I was pissed when Santana took credit for it but all that matter to me was Noah knew, I had cheered Brittany up and we had the best make-out session ever; apparently seeing that look on my face and in my eyes was a real turn on for her. Brittany had respected my decision to wait to have sex and she never pushed me to do anything I wasn't comfortable. Brittany and I hadn't really done many dates, it was pretty much movies, pizza and a hot make-out session, and we had both enjoyed it. We hadn't been able to go out since our relationship was secret but I think Brittany knew once we were public or in New York I would take her on the most beautiful date she had ever been on; it was silent agreement that we had both had with our eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>When Brittany had said that she loved me while we were having a make-out session, it had immediately stopped and I had asked her what she said. She smiled at me and said she loved me again; I was so overjoyed that I quickly moved the precision we were in, to me now laying on top of her with her under me. I had said I loved her so much and that I was ready, she was confused until I had said it again and with making sure I was sure about a dozen times; we had had sex for the first time and after it I was wondering why we hadn't been doing it all the time. I had helped both Brittany and Noah with their homework we always had a morning study session on Saturday to go over what we had learnt that week and to make sure they always remember it. When test came up for whoever it was, we would spend the night at my place helping that person study, we study for exams together taking every lesson serious; even Gym. I had always managed to keep an A grade level while Brittany and Noah kept to B standards couldn't get good grades as a cool kid but a B was acceptable. Though the three of us knew that they could both get A's if they want to but they were happy with B's so I left it alone. The three of us were to go to New York together, were we would get an apartment together. Noah and Brittany appealed to both NYU while I appealed to NYADA and NYU; I need to keep my options open. Brittany and Noah hadn't gotten letters on the same day but waited until mine came the following week and we swapped them with each other, I would open Brittany, Brittany would open Noah's and Noah would open mine. We were all quick readers so had speed read through the all and we all looked up at the same time with big smiles on our face and say "you got in," at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>After that day we had all agreed to save up money since keeping an apartment wasn't going to be cheap. My two Dads' weren't really around much during my high school years, they had no idea what I went through at school they were only home on weekends and then I knew they didn't enjoy being home; it came to one day when I told them to not bother coming back and that I could raise myself I had been doing a pretty good job by myself. Just like that they packed all of their belongs and were gone without a goodbye, leaving me in a little ball crying my heart out for hours on end until Noah had finally managed to get away from Quinn for the night and found me. He had held me so tight and close, telling everything was going to be alright and that my big brother was here to look after me. When ii had managed to calm down enough he asked if I wanted Brittany and I nodded my head, he had immediately called he and had come as quick as she could. At that time Brittany and I were only friends and she had taken me over having sex with Santana; it was that day I knew she liked me back because not many people would do that just for plan me. At the next Glee session that week I had asked to sing, feeling a bit hurt when they all groaned but Mr Schue gave me the floor and I had sang an emotional acoustic version of Stronger by Kelly Clarkson; which I knew had confused the whole club.<p>

Mr Schue actually asked me "What brought some much passion out in me?"

"And who it was for?" asked me Kurt and Mercedes.

I had replied with "The right people had understood," I saw Noah nodding his head and Brittany who was looking around the room had blink multiple times which were there signals to tell me they had gotten it; I smiled and retook my sit. It was then later that day at home when Brittany and I were alone that we had gotten talking and she had admit her feelings to me and I did the same back.

* * *

><p>That was pretty much what had happened in my four years at high school, though I still had two months before I was finished with this hell and could finally go to New York like I been wanting to since they had left me. I had been sitting in the choir just thinking about everything that happened and I was truly happy with everything, sure I wish I didn't get bullied but it adds to my character of how strong I am and I wish I hadn't had to keep my friendshiprelationship with Noah and Brittany secret but it made it so much more worth it when we hung out not having to worry; just being so carefree. Noah didn't know what I was going to do today, neither did Brittany but I knew and hopefully a huge fight wouldn't break out; I had crossed my fingers and toes before going to sleep and I was almost tempted to go to the towns wishing well but decided against it. I watch as they all walked in Quinn with Finn right next to her, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Finn was a jerk and Quinn was a bitch they really did deserve each other but Finn should be smarter and find someone who won't cheat on him to get ahead. Santana was right behind her with Sam right next to her they had started dating since Noah had declined sex with her, but I could see that Quinn and Sam were having sex behind their backs. Brittany and Noah walked behind them having a conversation that I couldn't quiet hear, when Brittany saw what I was wearing she had this sexy look on her face like she just want to ripped it off me right here and now. Noah smiled and nodding his approval at me for still wearing his jersey and not being slushed while wearing it; I would feel extremely bad if I had got slushy on it and he knew that.

Quinn had snide at me "What you looking at freak?"

Santana had add on "Slut, I knew you were desperate but do really have to wear Pucks jersey to try and show you're not a loser but guess what everyone already thinks it; so just stop trying," I watch as the two high-fived each other but that's not what hurt; what hurt more was seeing Finn and Sam laugh. I looked at Brittany who smiling a sad smile at me, I then remember what I had planned and my smile as admittedly back on my face; I saw a curious look for Noah since I never recovered from insults that quick but he just put it down to Brittany. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie all came into together they all sat the other side of my left and not really next to me; which I didn't mind. Brittany had actually sat in the front room but closer to the wall then me but it mad what I was going to do a lot easier. I forgot to mention a couple of things after the whole Artie calling Brittany stupid they had broken up, she knocked back all of his efforts to get her and she was single as far as everyone else knew. The glee club also had nationals in two weeks' time in Los Angela's, we worked well together in competition but not outside of but I was find with it because at least performing good help get my name out.

Mr Schue then walked in saying "Sorry I'm late guy, a student need help."

I heard Noah whisper out "Laid," I couldn't help but smile since Mr Schue hard was all messy and he had lips stick just under his ear.

I couldn't help but say "Excuse me, Mr Schue I know it's know of my business but I thought you'd like to know you have lipstick under your ear," he immediately turn bright red, I wasn't surprised when no laughed but I did heard Brittany and Noah trying to cover it up.

Mr Schue is soon recovered and said "Now as you all know we have nationals in two weeks so we really have to crack down on the practices and picking our set lists; which is why I have made Glee on every single day of the week. On Mondays and Tuesdays we will focus on your voices, Wednesdays we will all talk about the set lists and solos and then finally on Thursdays and Fridays we will practice the dance routines in the auditorium. I thought since today is Friday we would start that next week and just sing around today," I was excited we would finally get cracking on practicing and watch as he went to get music sheets out of his back; I took this moment to put my hand.

Mr Schue said "Yes, Rachel what is it?" I hear annoyance in his voice; he probably thought I'd be quite this lesson.

I replied with "Sorry, I have a song that I'd like to perform and I thought it'd be better to do it now then after and also I did wait till you finished talking," I heard them all groan but out of the corner of my eye I saw Brittany and Noah perk up since I had spent all last night without them; telling them I had something important to do.

Mr Schue said "Okay Rachel, you did wait and I guess it is better to do it now, the floor is all yours." I knew he wasn't happy about it but I didn't care, I was about to sing and put my heart out on the line. He took a seat next to Kurt, I stood up on shaky legs went over to where the stools were kept and placed it in front of Brittany but kept enough space for the after bit; when I was ready I nodded to the band to start.

* * *

><p>When the tune start I saw some people roll their eyes thinking I was about to sing to Finn once again, the tune was easy to guess and that's why they had guess it.<br>I started signing after the music intro, Rachel: _Oh her eyes, her eyes. Make stars look like they're not shinning. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day. _It was priceless to see everyone's face, they thought I'd change the lyrics to a he; boy where they wrong. I saw Noah smirk knowing exactly where it was going but he didn't know the whole thing; I looked at Brittany who stared in adornment._  
><em>  
>I continued to sing, Rachel: <em>Yeah I know, I know. When I compliment her, she won't believe me and it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see.<em> What most people didn't know was Brittany was actually insecure, she did always ask me if she look okay and I would always tell her she was beautiful and to sell the deal  
>I would kiss her; which always turns into a make-out session.<em><br>_  
>Rachel: <em>But every time she ask me do I look okay I say, when I see your face there's not a thing I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl you amazing just the way you are.<em> Everyone was still trying to work out who it for but I ignored them and focused on the two people who were my whole world._  
><em>  
>Rachel: <em>Yeah, her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. <em>Brittany giggled I really did love kissing her and so would kiss her every single minute of the day, if we were able to which we normally did on Sundays.

Rachel: _Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day oh you know, you know, you know I never ask you to change. If perfects is what you're searching for, then just stay the same._ I did truly believe her laugh was sexy, that she was beautiful and that she is perfect and I would spend the rest of my life telling her if I had to._  
><em>  
>Noah &amp; Rachel: <em>So don't bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say when I see your face there's not a thing I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl you amazing just the way you are.<br>Just the way you are! The way you are, the way you are girl, you're amazing just the way you are.  
>When I see your face there's not a thing I would change, cause your amazing just the way, you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl you amazing just the way you are, yeah.<em> Noah had decided to join me in sing the last half of the song, which I think almost gave people heart attacks, it took all I had not to laugh. I didn't mind sharing the song with him, he knew Brittany didn't believe she was beautiful so he would always join me in telling her she was; but my work more times than he did but I always used my lips. At the end of the song everyone kind of clapped slowly because they had no idea what was going on, though when Brittany stood up clapping enthusiastic they realised it was for her and then again became more confused; I hugged Noah quickly before he went back to his seat.

* * *

><p>Mr Schue said "That was really great Rachel, but I don't think its national worthy."<p>

I replied with "It's fine Mr Schue, I didn't sing it for National. Can I have the floor for a bit longer, there's something important I have to do?"

Mr Schue answered with "Sure, but please make it quick," I nodded my head and took a few deep breaths before looking at Brittany. Just seeing that smile, made what I was going to do so much easier. I stood up from the stool I had been sitting on and crouch down in front of Brittany so I was on both of my knees and eye level with her.

I smiled at her and said "Brittany S Pearce, you are the most amazing girl in the world. It always surprises me that a girl like you can be so insecure about everything, it also surprises me that you are with me when you could have anyone you want; because let's face it anything or anyone Brittany wants she gets. The last four years of knowing I have never met someone so giving, so smart, so selfless, and so amazing. I can't wait to go to New York with you and Noah and forget about everyone in this room and everything that I have gone through. You stuck with me even though I'm damaged, even though I made you and Noah be mean to me and even though you were best friends with the two biggest bitches they would give the amount of gel in Mr Schue hair a ran for their money. You are the only girl I've ever want, the only girl I've ever loved and the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with." At the part about Mr Schue hair I had gotten a few laughs and Noah had something about burning but I didn't pay attention because I was staring deeply into Brittany's eyes. I shuffled a bit so I was now on one knee, I grabbed the little box from my pocket and placed in my hand but no one could see it yet; they all still had no idea what was going on or what was about to happen.

I said "I know we are still young and most of them don't work out but I can't imagine my life without you, so Brittany S Pearce will you do me the honour of one day in the near to distant future, I don't care when and become my wife?" I then opened up the box to reveal a blue coloured diamond ring that use to belong to my grandma, who had given it to me when I told her about my plan. My Grandma was the only person from my family to keep talking to me, she would have looked after me but she was in a home now and need people to look after her 24/7. I looked Brittany in the eyes and saw tears in them, I started to panic had I done something wrong, was it to soon; I was freaking out.

Until she said "Yes Rachel Barbra Berry, I'll marry you." I was overjoy the girl of my dreams had said yes, I smiled up at her as she smiled back. I fumble to get the ring out of the box; I passed the box to Noah when I finally had it out and slowly slide the ring up her left ring finger. Brittany slowly pulled me up as we both stood up together, her taller than me of course. We smiled at each other before I leaned in and kissed her on the lips; to seal the deal I tipped to the right which was toward Noah like a sailor would do in the movies. We broke apart when we heard one set of hands clapping, I pulled Brittany back up to Noah was on his feet clapping.

Noah said "Congrats you two, Jewbro why didn't you tell me, I would have help?"

I replied with "Thanks Jewbro, I would have but you suck at keeping secrets."

Noah said "I do not."

Brittany said "Yes, you do," Noah pouted at us because we were both picking on him.

Noah replied with "This is no fair."

I smiled and said "I know how I can make it up to you?"

Noah replied with "Yeah how," I knew he was curious.

I said "No matter when, where or how we get married you'll be there standing right next to me as my best man," I saw the tear run down his cheek and I was soon scooped up into his arms.

He put me down from being up in the air for the hug and said "I'm honoured that you'd choose me as my best man."

I replied with "Who else would I pick, who else knows the crap that I go for, who else was there for me when I was broken and who else picked up the pieces."

Brittany said "Hey, I was there too."

I smiled and replied with "I know baby, we having a bromances," Brittany smiled and nodded her head at me.

Noah said "You're my little sister; of course I'd be there."

We are then interrupted by Santana voice saying "Back up, back up when did? How did?"

I replied with simply "Noah and I have been friend since we were 5 he is my big brother and Brittany and I have been friend since freshmen year when you threw the  
>first slushy at me. Oh before I forget Artie it wasn't Santana who put that slushy in your locker last year that was me, call my fiancée stupid again and I'll pound you into the ground." He rolled his chair to the other end of the far away from me.<p>

Brittany then said "Rachel calm down."

I replied with "I am calm; just make sure no one mess with my fiancée."

Brittany smiled and said "I love it when you call me that."

I replied with "I love calling you that," on my tippy toes I reach up and kissed her forehead.

Santana said "Brittany, I thought you and I had something special."

Brittany replied with "We did Santana but you were mean to everyone including me."

Santana asked "When did insult you?"

Brittany answered with "When you kept talking down to me like I was a 5 year old."

By the confused look on their faces, I say "Baby, they didn't know you were faking it."

Noah said "You all do realise Brittany is quite possibly smarter than Rachel," I smiled as all their jaws dropped.

Mercedes said "No way."

I replied with "Way, no possible about it she is smarter than me."

Brittany smiled and said "No you're smarter than me."

Noah asked "Are you two really going to have this argument again?"

I answered with "Yes, until she believes me."

Brittany said "No going to happen."

I replied with "Hey Miss-I-got-into-NYU-all-by-herself."

Santana said "You're going to NYU?"

I replied with "Yes she is, same with Noah."

Mr Schue said surprised "Noah you got into a college,"

I turn around to Mr Schue with venom in my eyes and marched right over to him and said "Insult my brother again and I will break you, I don't give a shit if you're a teacher because you're a sucky one."

I felt arms wrap around me and a voice say "Rachel it's okay," I knew they were Noah's arms but the voice was Brittany's.

I said "But he insulted my brother."

Noah replied with "Thank-you Rachel but really it's okay, do you blame them for being shocked?"

I answered with "No but doesn't mean I like," I pout and Noah immediately let go knowing I wasn't going to hurt him.

Brittany said "That pout is so cute," Brittany then turned me to her and kissed me until my pout went away.

Quinn then shouts "Are you three going to explain?"

I moved back and replied with "No, why should we? Oh that's right because you all need to know every single detail about my life so you can use it against me."

Brittany giggled and said "Rachel be nice."

I replied with "I am, I even said it with a smile on my face."

Noah said "Yeah that's the problem, we don't know which one is your evil smile and which one is your evil smile."

I just shrugged and replied with "I don't see the problem."

Brittany then said "Now that I can say it, Rachel you look so hot in that football jersey if only it wasn't Pucks."

I blushed and Puck yelled "Hey!" we ignored him because Brittany was now kissing me and who was I to turn down kisses from her; what Brittany wants she get.

Kurt then interrupted by asking "So you and Brittany were friends when?"

I sighed and replied with "When Santana threw the slushy at me the first ever time and deemed me the loser just because I told her that her tag was sticking out of  
>her cheerio's uniform."<p>

Brittany said "I didn't know there was a reason."

I just shrugged and replied with "I was too busy getting to know you and that was more important than some bitch who had slushed me but then again I should thank sad bitch."

Brittany, Santana and Noah all said at the same time "Why?"

I rolled my eyes and answered with "Well if it wasn't for you slushing me, I wouldn't of have to gone to the bathroom to change and Brittany wouldn't have brought me that change of clothes and I never would be where I am today without her or Noah."

Brittany said "That is very true, but you know will be here whenever you need."

Noah adds in "Yeah can't leave my little sister to defend on her own."

Kurt said "Okay, how long have you a Puck known each other?"

Noah answered with "Since Rachel moved to the town when she was 3, we meet at the temple when she still went."

I smiled and asked "How is everyone there?"

Noah replied with "They are good, wondering where you and your Dads are and Mum wants to invite you over for dinner but I didn't think that was a good idea."

I say "Defiantly not, I don't think she'd be too happy when she found out and then would try and force us together."

The three of us said at the same time "Ew."

Noah replied with "Please don't say that again, that's just, no."

Brittany said "I totally agree with you, I can't get the image out of my head."

I smiled and said "I can help you with," I then lean up as she lean down and we start to kiss again.

Mr Schue then said "I'm calling this lesson over, I hope you all have a good weekend," he then practically run out the room.

I smiled and said "I wonder if he has Finn's mailman problem," at that most of them all laughed but Quinn and Finn didn't find it funny and I have no idea why.

Brittany replied with "Could you blame him? We are pretty hot."

I smiled and said "That we defiantly are."

Noah said "Rachel, we really should tell Mum what happen."

I replied with "I know, I just don't want to disappoint her."

Noah nodded his head and said "No matter what you tell her, you will be her favourite and you're not even her child."

I sighed and asked "What do you like baby?"

Brittany replied with "Well since she's my new mother-in-law I think it'd be best if you told her."

Noah said "If you worried about Quinn she doesn't level there anymore."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Quinn answered for him with "Mum kicked my Dad out for cheating and wants me back in the house, I moved back in this morning."

I asked "Is your Mum home tonight?"

Noah replied with "She should be, why?"

I asked "Are your parents, brother and sister free tonight baby?" Brittany had a younger sister who would start high school next year and a brother in grade six.

Brittany answered with "Yeah they are, why?"

I said "I thought our family could have a family BBQ at Noah's."

Brittany replied with "That should be fun."

Noah said "Sounds like a good idea."

I nodded and said "Baby, I need to talk with your siblings and your parents without you in the room."

Brittany replied with "Okay, do you want to go now?"

I answered with "Yeah."

Noah then said "Mums excited she get to see you and Brittany, she happy to host the family BBQ," I hear some clear there throat.

I smiled and said "We would invited you but let's face it three of us hate you and don't want to spend any more time with you then we do in here, sorry had to speak the truth."

Brittany said "Come on babe lets go," I nodded my head and the three of us grabbed our stuff before leaving the room and leaving and very confused glee club behind us.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Brittany's house, I was a little nervous I should have asked for their permission beforehand but like Noah they can't keep a secret and I was worried they would tell Brittany.<p>

Brittany said "Relax, you've been here before."

I replied with "I know," I relaxed when Brittany lean over and kissed my cheek.

I then said "Even though it looks good on you, you might want to take it off. I just need to talk with your siblings and parents first and then you can wear it whenever you."

Brittany replied with "Okay," she then slips the ring off of her finger and we put it back in the box for the time being. We both then hopped out of the car and head inside, I followed Brittany through the living room and into the kitchen where we found all four of them.

Brittany said "Hey, I'm home."

Her Mum replied with "Hey sweetie and Rachel."

I smiled and said "Hello Mrs Pearce, Mr Pearce, Corner and Turtle," for some reason I had always called her sister Turtle she never complained feeling special that I gave her a nickname and no one else. They all waved over at me and smiled as well.

Brittany then asked "We aren't doing anything tonight are?"

Her Dad replied with "I don't think so, why?"

I answered for her with "I thought we could go over to Noah's places to have a BBQ it's been ages and there's something the three of us need to disgust with the adults."

Her Mum said "That's sound serious."

Brittany replied with "It is but we can't talk about it, in front of little kid's ears."

The younger two said together "I'm not little."

I smiled and replied with "Humour us, little ones anyone I need to talk two alone now anyone."

Turtle asked "About what?"

I answered with "Come on, we can't talk in front of big kids ears." I smiled when Brittany poked her tongue at me; I just kissed her on the cheek and follow the two upstairs to Corners room.

When we got in I closed the door behind me and Turtle asked "What did you need to talk about with us?"

I replied with "I should have done this beforehand but you lot suck at keeping a secret," they went to argue and I gave them the look and they nodded their heads.

Corner said "What's up Rachel?"

I answered with "As you both know your sister means the world to me, there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect her or you guy and I mean nothing. I love your sister so much that I actually hate being away from her; it hurts my heart to be away from her.

Turtle asked "What are you saying Rachel?"

I take a deep breath in and say "Half an hour ago I asked your sister to marry me and she said yes, I have to ask you permission to allow us to be married."

Corner stood up and said "You hurt my sister and I will hurt."

I nodded and replied with "If I hurt her, I'll report to you straight away."

Corner said "I give you my permission to marry my sister," I smiled as we both hugged each other and he sat back down.

I replied with "Thanks Corner, what about you Turtle?"

Turtle said "You make my sister happier than anyone else in the world, as her fiancée and wife to be, you have to promise us to keep her happy."

I answered with "I promise on my life that I'll keep her happy and safe."

Turtle smiled and said "I give you permission to marry my sister," I smiled at her and brought the two in for a hug.

I breathed a sigh of release and said "That the easy two down."

Corner asked "What do you mean?"

I answered with "Now I have to ask your parents, are you two able to stay up here so I can talk to them?"

Turtle replied with "Of course, anything for our sister-in-law," it felt so amazing to be called that. I kissed them both on the tops of their heads before heading back downstairs.

Brittany asked when she saw me "How did it go?"

I answered with "Really well, they both agreed."

Brittany smiled and said "I have the awesomest siblings ever."

I replied with "Yes, you do."

Her Mum then asked "What did they agree to?"

I said "Hey Britt, do you mind giving me a second with your parents?"

Brittany replied with "Of course not," Brittany had known why I want to talk to them from the start; she knew getting her family's permission was important to me.

That is why she kisses my forehead, whispered good luck before going to find her siblings.

I say in a confident voice "Mrs Pearce and Mr Pearce I need to talk with you."

Mr Pearce said "Okay, is about the BBQ?"

I answered with "No, you'll find out later along with Puck's Mum."

Mrs Pearce said "Okay, what is it then?"

I took a deep breath and replied with "I would have asked before I had done it but like Brittany, Corner and Turtle none of you can keep a secret and I didn't want Brittany finding out."

Mr Pearce asked "Find out what?" I heard in his voice that he thought I had hurt his little girl.

I answered with "Your daughter Brittany is the most important person in this world to me even more important than me. She means the world to me and I love her with all my heart, she is the most smartest, beautiful, amazing, talented and accepting person I have ever meet and with parents like you two how can she not be. I would like your permission to marry Brittany; I'm not saying we get married today but sometime soon. I have already asked her and she said yes but it's very important to me that I have both your blessings." I had said all of it while looking into both of their eyes so they knew I was being honest.

Mrs Pearce said "My daughter loves you; you have made her so happy and have kept her in school. I truly believe you two are made for each other and I see no reason for you two not to be married, I give you my blessing to marry your daughter and I understand why you didn't ask beforehand; I totally would have given it away."

I smiled, nodded my head and said "Thank-you Mrs Pearce, I'll keep your daughter happy and safe," I turn to look at Mr Pearce who was studying me.

Mr Pearce asked "Will you look after my daughter?"

I answered with "With all the strength I have in my body, with all the intelligence I have and with all of my heart I will protect her, look after her, make her happy, keep her safe, always been there for her and giving her everything she every wants."

Mr Pearce said "And with that I give you my blessing and permission to marry my daughter." I smiled at him and heard three voices scream yes! I laughed of course the three of them would have ears dropped.

I said "Thank-you very much Mr Pearce and Mrs Pearce, I will protect you daughter."

Mr Pearce replied with "We believe you."

Mrs Pearce then said "You three can come down now," and surely enough the three came running into the room.

Brittany asked me "Can I put the ring on now?"

I answered with "Of course you can, I'll put it on you." Brittany smiled and fished the box out of her school bag and came back over to me. She hand me the box, I opened it, took the ring out and place it back on her left ring finger.

I placed my arm around her and said "Hi this is my fiancée Brittany."

Brittany smiled and replied with "That's me," she point to herself.

Mr Pearce said "We need pictures Corner can you go get the camera please?" Corner ran off to get the camera from their Dad's office.

Mrs Pearce said "Let me see the ring," she walked over to us and Brittany left up her hand for her Mum, sister and Dad to look at.

Mr Pearce said "That's an amazing ring, did you buy it?"

I replied with "No, when I told my Grandma I was going to ask her to marry me, she had given me the ring that my Grandpa had given her.

Brittany said "A'ww that was sweet of her, will she be able to come to the wedding?"

I replied with "I really hope so," Brittany hugged me because she knew what my Grandma meant to me.

* * *

><p>After dozen of photos being taken they all decided to get ready to go over to Noah's, I told them I would walk around because I need to talk with Noah's Mum. I had actually jogged to Noah's because I felt like the exercise and when I arrived there without knocking, ringing the doorbell I just walked into house that was my childhood. I saw Noah and his sister in the lounge room and could hear his Mum in the kitchen; I put my finger up to my lips and continued on quietly toward the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen door I saw the women I called my Mum, cutting up meat for the BBQ and she hadn't seen me yet.<p>

I smiled and said "Got a vegetarian option?" She had been in her own little world and had jumped when she heard my voice.

She turned around, slapped me on my shoulder and said "No because no one is a vegetarian."

I replied with "Aint that the truth," she smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug.

Mum said "It's good to see you Rachel, it's been too long."

I replied with "Yeah it has Mum, sorry life has been so busy."

Mum nodded and said "Noah told me, the reason for this BBQ was you had something you need to tell me."

I replied with "Yeah I do two things actually but then second one will talk about when little ear aren't around and when the Pearce's are here."

Mum accepts it and asked "What's the other thing you have to tell?

I smiled and said "As you know and are accepting the fact that I am into girls and am dating Brittany and that I won't be marrying your son because his my brother. About an hour ago I think now, I got onto one knee and asked Brittany if she would marry me and she said yes."

I saw tears in my Mums eyes and she said "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you and if she would have said no, I was going to have to knock some scene into her because anyone would be lucky to have you."

I smiled and replied with "Well she said yes, so that doesn't have to happen."

Mum asked "When will the wedding be?"

I answered with "I'm not really sure, I would like time to leave in New York for a while with her and Noah but no matter what happens Noah will be my best man, Brittany's family will be there and so will you and Sarah."

Mum smiled and said "Alright, I want to help you with planning the wedding."

I replied with "Who else will help us."

Mum nodded and said "That's right, I'm happy you and Noah were able to remain friends all this time and that you have asked him to be your best man."

I replied with "His the only choice, no one else has been through everything with me besides him and Brittany." Mum was going to questioned it when there was a knock on the door, she yells for Noah to get it before hugging me and going to wash her hands. I hear my fiancée voice and walk back into the lounge room to see her and her family standing there, My Pearce has a bottle of wine in his hand. Turtle and Corner had already made their way over to talk with Sarah, the three were different ages but they were like cousins to each other. Mum walked back into the room and said hello and thank them for the wine even though it wasn't need.

Mum then said "Noah and Rachel can you set the tables up outside, adults table and kids table please?"

Noah groaned and asked "Who's at which table?"

Mum slapped me and said "Watch it cheeky, you know who's at which table," I smiled at her and just shrugged.

I looked at Brittany and said "I'll be back soon."

Brittany smiled and replied with "Okay, have fun." I kissed her on the cheek before getting dragged by Noah's jersey which I hadn't realise I was still wearing. We walked out onto the backyards veranda where no tables had been set up, we both groaned and got to work.

Noah asked "Did everything go alright at Brittany's?"

I replied with "Yeah, they all gave me there blessings."

Noah smiled and said "I am really happy for you," he had started with the kids table since there were only three of them.

I replied with "Thanks, do you remember when it used to be us at this table."

Noah smiled and said "How could I forget," I smiled at the fond memories coming back, at the times when my Dads would actually be here.

I asked "Do you think they will understand why I didn't tell them?"

Noah answered with "Of course they will, Mum will probably be proud of me for looking after you," I smiled and nodded my head as we moved onto the adults table. As we finished up Noah could tell I was scared and hugged me really tight, before we head inside to join the others. Mum and Mrs Pearce were back prepping in the kitchen while Mr Pearce watches the kids and Brittany waited for us.

Brittany said "Rach, I brought you some clothes to change into."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks, the jersey is so comfy."

Brittany adds "And you look hot in it."

I smiled and said "I'll just go change, are these you're clothes or mine?"

Brittany replied with "What do you think?"

I answered with "Yours?" Brittany nodded her head which made me smile, I loved wearing her clothes; it signal that I was hers. I head to Noah's room that I had slept in so many times, always making him sleep on the floor or the lounger. I knew Noah was having words with Brittany, I could just sense he had been wanting to since I asked her to marry me, he just didn't want to do with me in the room and I respect him for it.

* * *

><p>I had finished changing into Brittany's clothes which was a cheerleading shirt that had her name on it and some black shorts I knew she wore to school sometimes or to bed, after throwing Noah's clothes into his hamper I went back to join them all. I saw that Brittany and Noah were still talking quietly in the corner so with a quick kiss on her cheek, I kept walking over to the three kids.<p>

I smiled and said "Hey Sarah."

Sarah replied with "Hey Rachel, I hear you got engaged."

I said "Yes I did, to Brittany of course."

Sarah replied with "Congrats Rachel, will I get to be at the wedding?"

I said "Of course you will, I can't not have my sister at my wedding."

Sarah asked "I'm your sister?"

I answered with "While Noah's my brother, your Mum is my Mum and that mean you have to be my little sister."

Sarah smiled and said "Awesome, I've always want an older sister."

I replied with "I've always wanted a sister too, we can be sister together."

Sarah smiled and I went onto say "Always believe in yourself Sarah, don't let anyone tell you can't do anything because if you put your mind to it you will achieve it.  
>If you get bullied just hold you head up high and keep walk, don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you hurt."<p>

Sarah nodded her head and replied with "Thank-you, I will always remember that and keep that with me."

I smiled at her before saying "I'm going to go see if Mum needs help," Sarah nodded her head and let me go. I saw Brittany and Noah still talking, man he must be given her a really, long talking too.

I walked into the kitchen and asked "Mum do you need any help?"

Mum answered with "No, I think we've got it all covered. What are Brittany and Noah talking about?"

I replied with "The older brother talk, like Corner did to me at their place."

Mrs Pearce said "Corner really did that?"

I answered with "Yeah, he wants me to keep his sister safe and if I ever hurt him, he would hurt me."

Mum said "Such a sweet boy," I felt arms wrap around me and head resting on my shoulders and immediately smiled.

Brittany asked "Who a sweet boy?"

I replied with "Your brother, my brother-in-law."

Brittany nodded and said "I could have told you that."

I replied with "Well you know I like to figure things out for myself."

Mum then said "Okay, I think that's all the meat ready to be cook, as well as the salads are done; Noah and Rachel start carrying stuff out please." Noah and I looked  
>at each other before standing up tall and saluting at her making them all laugh at us and we both then started to carry everything. When everything was out Mr Pearce and Noah fired up the BBQ and started to cook all the meat, I sat down on a chair and Brittany was about sit down next to me; but I pulled her over to sit on my lap.<p>

In a joke and said "Now Brittany, tell Santa what you would like for Christmas?"

Brittany giggled and replied with "All I need is my fiancée."

I smiled and say "Good thing, you've already got her."

Mum said "You two are so adorable."

I replied with "I know Mum but it's all her."

Mum said "Yeah I know that," I gasped at her hurt but laugh it off because I know I'm her favourite over Noah.

Noah asked "Rach, do you want a beer?" I looked at Mum for permission she had nodded her and I looked at Brittany.

I asked "Is it okay with you?"

Brittany replied with "Yeah its fine."

I smiled and said "Yeah, of course Noah." Noah went inside to grab three beers, he hand one to Mr Pearce before walking over to me cracking it open and handing it to me.

I said "Thanks Jewbro," I saw Mum roll her eyes at us. Noah and I clanked our beer together before taking a swig of the beer with each other; Noah went back over to BBQ.

I asked "You want a sip?"

Brittany replied with "Yeah, okay." She turned a bit to me, I put it up to her mouth and she had a few sips before spitting some of it out on the veranda.

Brittany said "That is so gross, how can you drink that stuff."

I smiled and replied with "Its good stuff."

Brittany said "No, it's gross. No more kisses until you brush your teeth," I gasp at her.

I say "No kisses but I like you kisses."

Brittany replied with "Well you aint getting any, well not on the mouth that is," and she smirked down at me before kissing me all over my face but not my lips.

I smiled and said "I love you so much."

Brittany replied with "I love you too," we spent the time while the meat was cooking just talking and keeping an eye on the little ones.

* * *

><p>It had soon come to the time I was dreading, where I had to explain to my Mum and my parents-in-law about my situation at home. The washing up had been done, same with packing up and everything else I could think of to avoid getting out of it; Noah had gotten the three kids to all eat their ice-creams outside while the adults talk. I was sitting in-between Noah and Brittany, Brittany was holding my hand tight encouraging me to tell them.<p>

Mum said "Okay, guys what's your kind of freaking us out here?"

I replied with "There's something I, well we haven't told you."

Mrs Pearce asked "What is it you guys can tell us anything?" I look at all of them one last time and took a couple of breaths.

I said "I have been leaving at my house alone."

Mum asked "What do you mean?"

I answered with "Since I started high school my Dads haven't been around, coming home on weekends but not being happy there; I got annoyed at them and finally  
>told them to leave and never come back."<p>

Mrs Pearce asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

I replied with "I was scared of what would happen."

Mum said "So you've been leaving by yourself for four years?"

I replied with "Yeah but Noah always stayed when he could and same with Brittany."

Mr Pearce asked "Why are you telling us now?"

I answered with "Well you would have worked it out, when we started to plan the wedding and they weren't there. So I kind of wanted to tell you before you jumped to conclusion."

Mr Pearce asked "Why didn't you two speak up?"

Noah replied with "It wasn't our place to say."

Mum asked "So what are you going to do now?"

I answered with "Well I thought I'd continue with the leaving situations, since in two months I'll be off to New York."

Mum nodded and said "Noah pack a bag, you staying with her."

Noah didn't question it and went to stand up, when I said "I have a question to ask," Noah sat back down and stood back up.

I stand in front of my Mum and asked "When my fiancée and I get married, I went you there with me because I want you to walk me down the aisle."

Mum was in tears and replied with "I'd be honoured to walk you down the aisle."

I smiled and said "Good, because if you said no, I was going to force you with the help of Noah."

Mum laughed and replied with "Nope, no forcing here; I'll be there."

* * *

><p>I smiled at the people that are family, I never thought I'd ever have so many people love me and they weren't even blood related to me. I couldn't wait to go to New York, I couldn't wait to take on Broadway, I couldn't wait for my wedding, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Brittany and Noah alongside me all the way and I just couldn't wait for the future that only looked so bright for Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pearce and me just plain old simple Rachel Berry who had found the love of her life. This was my High School life with my best friend Noah Puckerman, my friend, my best friend, my girlfriend, my fiancée and my soon to be wife Brittany Pearce; if it wasn't for them I don't know where I would be. We were unlikeliest friends in the world but somehow we just gel in nice together.<p>

* * *

><p>The End (I hope you enjoyed my take on a BrittBerry romance and a Puckleberry Friendship)<p> 


End file.
